


Jealousy

by Meandsushiroll



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, KuroKen Month, M/M, Making Up, jealous Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from summer training, Kuro starts acting strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit late, but what are you going to do?  
> I've just finished the summer training arc of season two, and I noticed some things about who was hanging out with who, so I decided to write something about it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

           Kuro was acting strange.

           Well, in some ways Kuro is always acting strange. Kuro has always been a bit strange to Kenma, although familiar and comfortable at the same time.

           But today was especially odd.

           They were walking home, just getting back from summer training camp. After watching Karasuno depart for Myagi, Kenma and Kuro packed their things, gave their regards to their coach after his closing remarks, and said a very overdramatic goodbye to Akaashi and Bokuto. Obviously, it was Kuro and Bokuto’s parting words that dictated the atmosphere, their conversations transitioning between genuine, teasing, and competitive while Akaashi and Kenma chatted quietly by the sidelines. But the provoking words that Bokuto always fell for were normal, it was when they were alone that Kuro started…distancing.

            When they walked together, they were usually either side by side or Kuro was directly behind Kenma, watching him play whatever he had in his hand. But they were always close together. Close enough to touch, ready for the possibility of linking hands if fate gave them the chance. Kenma was used to Kuro’s tall, broad form right next to him, keeping him warm in the winter and giving him shade in the summer. Walking with Kuro felt safe and secure, like his favorite blanket.

            But suddenly now, Kuro was further away. I wasn’t by much, Kenma would doubt anyone else could notice, but it was there. Kenma tried to get back into their normal walking pattern, but the gap between them was maintained, Kuro’s long legs keeping him away. Kenma felt a chill despite the warm weather, raising his eyes to look at Kuro’s back. A part of him wanted to call out, to pull Kuro back to him, but he decided against it. It was probably nothing, it had been a long week and Kuro had been going to all the late night practices. Kuro was probably just tired and didn’t notice anything wrong.

            Kenma returned to his game, sure that things would be back to normal in the morning. But they weren’t.

            Kuro did wait to walk with Kenma to school like always, but he could tell right away that Kuro was not himself. He didn’t talk to Kenma at all aside from a bland “Good morning.” They walked to school in complete silence, Kenma too confused to try fill it. When the team inside greeted them, Kuro left Kenma’s side with out even a glance, choosing to stretch on the other side of the room. Kenma caught Yaku shooting him a bewildered look at the captain before Lev jumped into his space, asking to set some tosses and telling him excitedly about the dream of nationals that he’d had.

            Afternoon practice wasn’t much different, with Kuro not saying anything to anyone besides “nice kill” or “chance ball”. A few of the others noticed his strange behavior too, including the coach. When he missed one too many blocks, Nekomata told him to leave early to clear his head. Kenma was surprised to see he actually did leave instead of waiting for him outside, like he normally would. Kenma walked home alone, too worried to take out his phone.

            Things weren’t any better the next day either, Kuro was walking a few more steps ahead, avoiding being next to him, being unfocused. By the time afternoon practice was over, Kenma realized that he hadn’t actually talked to Kuro in more than 48 hours, the longest they’d ever gone without speaking. Kenma decided that enough was enough, he had to know what was wrong. He expected Kuro to tell him when he was upset, confide in him like he always did. Kenma wanted to give him space, but it clearly involved him. Did he not play hard enough at the summer trainings? Kuro never was really mad about that. Was it something he said? Did? He couldn’t think of anything.

           Was Kuro…was Kuro leaving him? Was he just trying to distance himself slowly so it wouldn’t be such a shock when he did? _No,_ Kenma tried to push it out his mind, a knowing feeling in his stomach, _Stop thinking like that, Kuro loves me_.

           But that feeling wouldn’t go away, spreading to his chest, making it hard to breathe. It’s unsettling enough to make him speed up to match Kuro’s pace, grabbing his hand and pulling. Kuro looked startled, as if he had forgotten Kenma was there with him at all, but Kenma didn't afford him a glance as he threw his weight into taking Kuro along with him. They were a few houses away from his, Kenma couldn’t stop moving his feet until they got to his door and pulled Kuro through. He kicked off his shoes, not bothering to announce he was home, before dragging Kuro up to his room.

           “Kenma, what-“ Kuro protests as he’s pushed onto the bed, Kenma standing arms crossed in front of him. He stops himself when he sees Kenma frowning, gold eyes hard.

           “What’s wrong Kuro?” he says, trying not to let his emotions seep into his voice.

           A beat of silence passed between them as Kuro’s eyes widened, like he just realized he had been acting strangely. He shifted nervously and slid his gave downward.

           “Nothing, “ he muttered, “I’ve just -I’ve been feeling under the weather these past few days.”

           “That’s a lie.” Kenma says, holding firm. “When you’re sick you whine and moan and want to cling to me all the time. There’s something else, you’ve been avoiding me.”

           Kuro sighs. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

           “No you’re not.”

           “Just leave it.”

           “Kuro, you can tell-“

           “I said leave it!” Kuro almost yelled, snapping his head up to glare back at Kenma’s face. He turned his eyes down a moment later, letting out a breath and running his hands through his hair.

           “Sorry.” he said quietly, looking ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry Kenma.”

           The room settled into an unsettling silence, an unnatural tension between them.

           “Is it…” Kenma started, voice small as he lowered his arms to his sides. “Is it me? Do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that it?”

           Kuro’s eyes snapped up again, panic on his face.

           “No! Kenma no, of course not, I could never-“ he stopped and groaned. “This is so embarrassing.” He let out a big breath and put a hand over his eyes.

           “I’ve been…jealous.” he says, sounding quite reluctant to admit it out loud.

           “What?” Kenma blinks, surprised.

           “I’ve been jealous since the practice games ok? I noticed something with you and someone else that made me jealous and I can’t make it stop. “

 _Jealous_? Kenma thinks, tilting his head _. Since when has Kuro been jealous of anything_?

           “Who was it?” Kenma asks, trying to remember anything new in their lives that could make Kuro feel this way. “Shouyo?” he settles on, the only person he could think of.

           Kuro huffs amusedly, “No, not the shrimp. I’m happy you have other friends.”

           "Then who?”

           “…Lev.” Kuro forces out.

           “ _Lev?_ ”

           Kuro made an affirming sound, unwillingly to look Kenma in the eyes.

           “ _Habia Lev?”_

           “Yes Kenma.” Kuro sighs, “The freakishly tall half-Russian first year.”

           Kenma feels like he must have entered another dimension, he couldn’t believe what had just come out of Kuro’s mouth.

           “But-but _why_?”

           “You two…” Kuro starts, trying to think of a way to explain, “Well while we were there you two were always together, when you weren’t hiding, sitting and eating and stuff. He was following you around all the time.”

           “He does that here too Kuro.”

           “Yeah I know but, just there it was…I don’t know it seemed like you were choosing to talk with him and I got to wondering when you got so close and then I noticed…” Kuro stopped, clearly embarrassed.

           “Noticed what?” Kenma pressed on, too curious now not to get answers.

           “Well you know how shrimpy and his setter are like, really close? And Bo and Akaashi too, they’re all over each other.” Kuro swallows quite loudly. “I’m not a spiker Kenma, I don’t even do offense all that much. But Lev is, and now you two are “in sync” or whatever. He’s just close to you in a way I’m never going to be. And on top of that, I think he likes you.”

           “He does not!” Kenma protests, shocked. “We’re not even that close really, he’s just, I don’t know, attached to me somehow.”

           Kuro just shrugs, looking unnerved, scratching the back of his neck.

           Kenma looks at him for a moment before reaching out, grabbing the fabric of Kuro’s shirt. He steps in closer, finally closing that terrible gap between them.

           “Kuro, it’s ok to feel jealous. You can always tell me when you’re feeling bad.” he says, voice gentle, “But you can’t act like that, ignore me like that. You…I was scared.” He decided to be open, just like Kuro had been with him. “I thought I did something wrong and you were going to leave me.”

           “Oh kitten,” Kuro’s hands came up to cradle Kenma’s face, “I’m sorry. I know I should have been more mature. But you should know, I could never leave you. I don’t think there is anything you could ever do to make me leave you.”

           Kenma’s cheeks color, chest lightening. He leaned in placing a sweet, light kiss on Kuro’s lips. He pulls back a bit, just enough to look deeply into Kuro’s eyes.

           “I love _you_ Tetsurou. Just you, only you. Always.”

           Kuro sucks in a breath, gently pulling him in until Kenma is straddling his lap, holding him as close. He sticks his nose just under his ear, where his hairline meets his neck and relishes in scent of Kenma’s shampoo.

           “I know kitten.” he says, bringing him impossibly closer. “I love you too. Just you, only you. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! Comments make a writer's day!


End file.
